


Dziwne atraktory w układzie chaotycznym

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Feels, Hank i Connor to też pre-slash, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, nawet jeśli jest człowiekiem, w moich fikach Nines to Nines albo RK
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Jedna ze scenek, które sobie wyobraziłam przed snem. Ostatnio za szybko zasypiam, żeby wyobrażać sobie coś dłuższego, ale mam szczery zamiar zacząć chodzić spać wcześniej, żeby nie być taką padniętą, może to pomoże :DTytuł jak zwykle zaczerpnięty z nauk ścisłych, bo mnie one kręcą. Konkretnie z teorii chaosu, jak można się domyślić.Ten tekst należy do tego samego uniwersum, coto opowiadanie. Wiem, dramatyczna zmiana nastroju, ale takie jest życie XD





	Dziwne atraktory w układzie chaotycznym

Kiedy wycelowany w pompę regulacyjną Gavina pistolet wystrzelił, Nines nawet się nie zastanawiał. Rzucił się szczupakiem w bok, oplótł androida ramionami wokół talii i obaj polecieli na ziemię. Coś łupnęło detektywa w bok, dwa razy, ale nie poczuł bólu, jedynie niezbyt przyjemne mrowienie i pulsowanie. Wylądował ciężko na Gavinie, który natychmiast zaczął szamotać się pod nim jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba, tylko że znacznie głośniejszy i bardziej wulgarny.

\- Pogięło cię, mięsaku, złaź ze mnie, kurwa!

Nines stoczył się z niego, popychany dość bolesnymi szturchnięciami plastikowych rąk. Gavin zerwał się zwinnie na nogi, gotów rzucić się w pogoń za uciekającym zbrodniarzem, ale przedtem tradycyjnie już spojrzał na swojego partnera, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Jego LED w ułamku sekundy przybrał czerwoną barwę.

\- Na co czekasz, bierz go! – rozkazał Nines, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach jego głos brzmiał dziwnie obco, głucho. Zmarszczył brwi i opuścił głowę na pierś. Na jego ciemnym swetrze szybko rozkwitała jeszcze ciemniejsza plama. – Oj...

\- Nines, kurwa... – GR przykląkł nad nim i podciągnął sweter, odsłaniając ranę. - Debilu cholerny, po chuja to zrobiłeś?

\- Też się zastanawiam, skoro takie jest podziękowanie – odparł cierpko detektyw. Oddychał z coraz większym trudem, ale i tak próbował odegnać badające go palce, mimo narastającego bólu. - Nic mi nie jest, Gav. Wezwij karetkę i biegnij za podejrzanym.

\- Pierdolić podejrzanego, Nines! – Gavin nie przestawał go skanować i jego czerwony LED wirował coraz prędzej, po czym nagle zaczął migotać w szybkim, nieregularnym rytmie. Nines nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby to robił. Jakby myśli Gavina goniły jedna drugą, ale żadna nie przynosiła rozwiązania. Jakby... jakby Gavin miał atak paniki.

\- Hej, nic mi nie będzie – chciał powiedzieć, ale zdołał wydać z siebie jedynie świszczący oddech, po którym coś w jego klatce piersiowej skurczyło się boleśnie i tak już zostało. Nines jeszcze raz spróbował otworzyć usta, ale zamiast słów wypłynęła z nich krew. Jego wzrok rozmywał się, zmieniając sylwetkę androida w biało-czarną plamę. LED na skroni Gavina rozrósł się w przepastny, krwawy wir i Nines wpadł w niego i wszystko zrobiło się czarne i ciche.

***

Pierwszym, co zobaczył po otwarciu oczu, był stojak z kroplówką. Drugim, dopiero po kilku ospałych mrugnięciach, pobladła twarz Connora. Nines mógł być jeszcze półprzytomny, ale widok starszego brata ocucił go i zaniepokoił. Connor siedział skulony w niewygodnym szpitalnym krześle, obejmując się jednym ramieniem i obgryzając paznokcie na dłoni drugiego. Nie miał swojego zwyczajowego krawata i jego kołnierzyk rozchylał się, odsłaniając dziwnie bezbronnie wyglądające wgłębienie pod gardłem. Patrzył w dół tępym wzrokiem. Obok niego stał Hank, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany, z jedną ręką wspartą na ramieniu Connora w geście, który android uważał zapewne za krzepiący. Drugą trzymał z tyłu za plecami. Jego LED zataczał miarowe, błękitne kręgi, raz po raz na krótko przechodzące w żółć. Kiedy Nines poruszył głową, Connor zerwał się z krzesła i dopadł do jego łóżka, a Hank po chwili opuścił dłoń i ją także schował za plecy.

\- Nareszcie! Nines, Nines, jak się czujesz?

Nines poświęcił chwilę, by się zorientować. Był trochę otępiały i bardziej niż trochę obolały, do lewego płuca miał podczepiony dren, dolną partię tułowia obandażowaną po zabiegu, ale pamiętał Connora i własne imię, i przyczynę, dla której znalazł się w szpitalu. Uznał to za dobry znak.

\- W porządku – odparł zatem i skrzywił się lekko na dźwięk swojego ochrypłego głosu. – Długo tu leżę?

\- Wystarczająco długo, żebym zaczął rdzewieć w tej łzawej atmosferze – warknął ktoś od strony drzwi. 

\- A podobno nie masz w sobie krztyny metalu, najnowocześniejszy prototypie – zripostował chrapliwie Nines.

\- Pierdol się, mam tytanowy kręgosłup, w przeciwieństwie do was, mięczaków!

Nines uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Gavin uparcie trzymał się poza linią jego wzroku, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że detektyw nie zasłużył na jego widok. Ale na pewno nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho. Nines usłyszał dramatyczny, choć zupełnie zbędny wdech i przygotował się na długą - głównie ze względu na ozdabiające ją przekleństwa - tyradę, ale na szczęście Connor wyprzedził androida. 

\- Co ty sobie, do cholery, wyobrażałeś, Nines? – Może jednak nie na szczęście. Connor też lubił prawić kazania. – Nie mogłeś poczekać na wsparcie?

\- Nie bardzo. Podejrzany uciekał.

\- Mogłeś posłać za nim Gavina. 

GR prychnął ze swojego kąta, ale Hank uciszył go spojrzeniem.

\- Posłałem. Zaraz po tym, jak podejrzany mnie postrzelił. Gavin nie złożył raportu?

\- Złożył. I dlatego pytam. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Nines? Gavin to android. Nic by mu nie było. Ale ty... – Z Connora wyparowała nagle cała wola walki. Wczepił obie dłonie we włosy, przy czym lewy rękaw obsunął mu się nieco, odsłaniając stare podłużne blizny. – Gdyby tobie coś się stało... Nines, ja... – Głos Connora zadrżał i urwał się. Nines bez słowa uniósł dłoń i Connor chwycił ją i ścisnął kurczowo. Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko i nawet Gavin miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby się nie odzywać. Stojący za Connorem Hank uniósł z wahaniem rękę, by jeszcze raz udzielić swojemu partnerowi fizycznego wsparcia, ale po chwili opuścił ją z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i odwrócił wzrok.

W końcu Connor puścił dłoń brata i podniósł się, ocierając oczy. 

\- Zostawię was. Pewnie chcecie porozmawiać – Connor kilka razy przesunął dłońmi po marynarce, bezskutecznie próbując ją wygładzić. Im dłużej zagniecenia stawiały opór, tym bardziej nerwowe były jego ruchy. W końcu zrezygnowany uniósł dłonie do szyi i zmarszczył brwi, nie znajdując wokół niej krawata. Serce Ninesa nadkruszyło się lekko na widok narastającej paniki w oczach brata. Connor zawsze pilnował się w jego obecności i Nines ze wstydem uświadomił sobie, że zdarzało mu się zapominać, z jak wieloma problemami jego brat musiał walczyć zupełnie sam... Chociaż nie, teraz już nie był sam. Connor spojrzał na swojego androida jak na ostatnią deskę ratunku i Hank jak zwykle nie zawiódł, wyciągając z kieszeni pomięty krawat i zarzucając go Connorowi na szyję, żeby ten sam mógł go zawiązać i zająć czymś ręce. Usta Connora drgnęły w ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechu.

Siwowłosy android odprowadził wychodzącego partnera wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na Ninesa. Jego LED był niepokojąco żółty.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, dzieciaku – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. – Nie rób mu tego więcej.

Nines przełknął ślinę. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru.

Hank kiwnął głową i podążył za Connorem, niczym stary, wierny pies. Po drodze rzucił jeszcze jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku, gdzie musiał znajdować się Gavin. Nines mógł się domyślić, jak wyglądała niewerbalna odpowiedź jego niepokornego androida. Hank zmrużył oczy i zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

\- Tja, powodzenia – parsknął Gavin. – Musiałbyś mnie najpierw złapać, staruszku.

\- Pilnuj swojego tytanowego tyłka, GR – rzucił Hank, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i w pokoju zapadła cisza, jeśli nie liczyć pikania maszyn.

\- Podejdziesz tu wreszcie? – spytał w końcu Nines.

Gavin wydał zirytowany pomruk i wszedł w jego pole widzenia. Nines wstrzymał oddech. Kurtka androida była pokryta plamami zaschniętej krwi. Jego krwi.

Widząc jego wzrok, Gavin obronnym gestem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i posłał mu łypnięcie spod kaptura.

\- CyberLife nie przysłało mi jeszcze nowych ciuchów, ok? Nie tak łatwo sprać tyle krwi z białego materiału. Wisisz mi kurtkę, kutasie.

\- Przepraszam.

Gavin pociągnął nosem i postukał stopą w podłogę.

\- No. – Zrobił kilka okrążeń po pokoju, po czym oparł się plecami o ścianę i wlepił w Ninesa oskarżycielski wzrok. – Rzadko zgadzam się z Kondomem... – Nines przewrócił oczami. Niechęć między Gavinem a Connorem była na komisariacie już niemal legendarna. – ... ale wyjątkowo miał rację. Po chuja to zrobiłeś?

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie, Gav? Celował do ciebie. Jesteś moim partnerem. Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie.

Gavin wyglądał, jakby miał szczery zamiar zaprzeczyć, ale jedynie zacisnął zęby i odwrócił głowę. Kaptur miał głęboko naciągnięty, by zasłonić LED, ale czerwień była tak intensywna, że prześwitywała przez biały materiał.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz. Jestem androidem. Maszyną. Kula by mnie nie zabiła, najwyżej uszkodziłaby biokomponent, który można wymienić. W najgorszym wypadku dostałbyś nowego Gavina, prościutko z fabryki.

\- Przestań, Gav.

\- Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem cię. Mój następca miałby wgraną moją pamięć, może z kilkoma ubytkami. Miałby to samo doświadczenie, te same zdolności, te same, kurwa, informacje. Heh, pewnie trochę lepszy charakter, bo wątpię, czy CyberLife przysłałoby dewianta, chociaż co ja tam, kurwa, wiem, może teraz dewiacja jest w ustawieniach fabrycznych, bo poprawność polityczna, wolność androidom i inne pierdoły.

\- Gavin.

\- Serio, Nines, pojebało cię? – Gavin oderwał się od ściany i zbliżył do łóżka, z rękami spuszczonymi wzdłuż boków i zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Jesteś pieprzonym człowiekiem. Byle skaleczenie i już może cię nie być. Mnie można zastąpić. Jestem jednorazowy.

\- Gavin, zamknij się, do cholery.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, chuju jeden? Pomyślałeś o tym? Bez ciebie Fowler natychmiast mnie wywali. Co ja bym, kurwa, miał robić? Kto by mnie zechciał?

Gavin umilkł raptownie i odwrócił głowę, nie patrząc na Ninesa. LED barwił jego wciąż naciągnięty kaptur niczym przesiąkająca krew. Nines wyciągnął dłoń i musnął palcami przedramię androida, ale ten gwałtownym ruchem odsunął rękę i obciągnął podwinięty rękaw bluzy. Potarł rękę, jakby dotyk Ninesa go oparzył.

\- Nienawidzę być dewiantem – wymamrotał. – Nienawidzę emocji. Nienawidzę ciebie.

Nines bez słowa poklepał materac i po chwili Gavin, również milcząc, wskoczył na łóżko i zwinął się u boku detektywa w kłębek. Materac nawet się nie ugiął pod jego ciężarem. Z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że nawet z tytanowym kręgosłupem GR nadal jest lekki jak piórko, sprawił, że Nines zacisnął z gniewu zęby. CyberLife zrobiło wszystko, żeby Gavin był jak najmniej dostrzegalny. Jak najmniej inwazyjny. Jak najmniej znaczący. Sprawiał jak najmniej kłopotów podczas spełniania swojej narzuconej roli.

Nic dziwnego, że po dewiacji Gav rekompensował to sobie chamskimi pyskówkami i wrednym charakterem.

Nines ostrożnie ściągnął kaptur z głowy GR i wsunął palce w jego miękkie włosy, a android z wahaniem położył dłoń na jego piersi. Z początku po prostu trzymał ją tam nieruchomo, ale po chwili zaczął przesuwać delikatnie palcami po bandażach.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz się dla mnie zabić – powiedział w końcu półgłosem. – zamorduję cię. Boleśnie.

Nines uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie wątpię.


End file.
